Everything We Are
by RegretfulDragon
Summary: OLD drabble, Spoilers for Fragile, Read at own risk. She had been worth it, worth everything they'd gone through just to get her, and he wouldn't have traded her for anything. Prowl/Bee sparkling pilot fic. Info inside.


A/N: OMG! I finally found it! Ahem, well this is the drabble that started Fragile, oddly enough. You could basically call it the unseen Fragile pilot fic. I did this after Sweet Dreams and after reading a sparkling story and going 'awww, I wanna see Prowl and Bee have sparkling now'. I did this but didn't bother to post it because I wasn't sure if I was going to do a full story or not, and I didn't want start something without knowing if I'd finish or not (you all can understand that, right?). Then I started the angst song drabbles, then Fragile, and the rest is history.

Some of what's mentioned in this fic might not happen or happen exactly as I've put it here. I'm still playing through scenarios for several things so nothing is concrete yet. This is mostly fluff with an extra helping of OMGSOCUTEPLZ. It's just the initial idea that gave birth to the major story. I just needed to put it somewhere before it gets lost completely. SPOILERS AHEAD! All aboard the spoiler train! Woot!

R&R please.

* * *

**Title:** Everything We Are

**Characters:** Prowl/Bumblebee, OC sparkling

**Summary:** Two new parents reflect on what their new-born sparkling means to them.

**Rating:** G

**Warnings:** extreme fluff?, Spoilers for Fragile (READ AT OWN RISK)

* * *

"I can't belive she's finally here." Bumblebee murmured in awe, his optics focused on the little form curled in his arms. Behind him on the berth, helping him to sit up, Prowl was also transfixed by the sight of his sparkling, his little femme, snuggled into Bumblebee's chassis. She looked so much like her mother, her protoform mostly black, her faceplates a light gray, and even her servos were the same color scheme as his. The small yellow digits were tapered like Prowl's own, however, and she was slim. He also couldn't help but notice how her lower lip stuck out slightly in the same eternal pout most associated with him.

Smiling warmly as she yawned in her recharge, he reached around the yellow mech and gently stroked her cheek, his visor shining with the absolute love and adoration he had felt for her since the first time she had sent pulses of affection in response to his own, her spark still connected to Bumblebee's back then.

"Neither can I, but she is. She's here with us, in our arms where she belongs." Prowl's engine was rumbling softly as he spoke, watching every little move she made, her ventilations sounding more like electronic squeaks as air was cycled. She would get her armour in a few days, when the integration panels and connective circuitry ports had finished developing.

She had been sparked early due the stress recent events had caused-such as the final battle, Prowl's sacrifice, and his resurrection courtesy of the now complete Allspark-and Ratchet could not give her her armour until the connection relays were properly established. Until then, she would be spending the majority of her time in a stasis pod that would protect her exposed protoform. She was, of course, given some time out of it so that she could be refueled and spend time with her creators.

"To think, you almost missed this."

"Don't bring that up, please. Primus himself could not keep me from being here." Bumblebee smirked and leaned his helm against Prowl's shoulder, holding their sparkling as close as he could. He was exhausted and sore but happy. The femme had been sparked only a few cycles ago, the yellow mech having gone into 'labor' during a ceremony to celebrate the Autobots' victory over the Decepticons. He vaguely recalled Ratchet rushing him to the Iacon hospital, all the while he was shouting at Prowl over their comm. that he was going to deactivate the cycleformer for doing this to him.

It had been worth it though, to suffer through the agonizing pain of birthing his sparkling to finally be able to see her and hold her in his arms.

"Prowl, what are we gonna name her? We never decided ya know." Turning to look at his bondmate's tired face, Prowl realized Bumblebee was right. They'd been discussing names since finding out they would be having a femme two months ago. There were only a few that they'd picked out that they liked, but now that he could see her, none of them seemed right.

Prowl stared at his femme, watching her, admiring her, trying to think of a designation that would fit her. She nuzzled against Bumblebee's chassis again, eliciting a soft smile from the yellow scout. He wasn't sure where it came from, but as he sat there watching his mate and sparkling, her designation seemed to jump into his meta, and Prowl deemed it to be the one best suited for her.

"Echo."

"'Echo?'" Bumblebee repeated the name quizically, wondering why Prowl had chosen such a vague name. It hadn't even been on their list, "Why 'Echo'?"

Prowl thought for a moment then shrugged, caressing his sparkling's cheek again and smiling when she nuzzled against his servo, "I'm not exactly sure, but it's kind of fitting. Don't you think?" Seeing the confused stare from Bumblebee, he continued, "For one, it's little and cute, like her." Bumblebee rolled his optics at this, but Prowl pretended not to notice, "For another, she's like the both of us but unique in her own way. She's bound to have bits and pieces of our personalities mixed together to create her own, and we already know that her armour, while modeled the most after my own, is a color-scheme not that different from yours. Why not call her 'Echo'?"

Bumblebee tilted his head to the side, considering the name and mulling it over in his processor. Prowl waited patiently to see if his bondmate would approve of the name. After a few nanosecs, Bumblebee smiled.

"I like it. Echo. We'll have to tell Ratchet when he comes in to ask." Almost as if she knew that she was being talked about, the newly designated Echo unshuttered her optics for the first time since being removed from her carrier, oval-shaped sky-blue optics staring up at the two mechs whose voices she'd only been able to hear while she had been within her carrier.

Bumblebee's own optics lit up at the sight, his servo moving to lightly grasp one of her own tiny ones, "Hey, Echo. I'm your mother, Bumblebee," The yellow mech nodded his helm towards the cyberninja beside him, even though he knew the sparkling would have no clue what the gesture meant, "And he's your father, Prowl." Echo tried to move her head to look at her surroundings, but her neck column couldn't fully support the weight.

Carefully, Prowl eased out from behind Bumblebee and stood at the berthside. With a gentleness that had become innate with him, he took Echo into his own arms, easily cradling the femme in the crook on his elbow. She blinked at the dark mech now the only faceplate her vision. He was familiar to her, this much she knew, and when he spoke, she recognized that deep voice she automatically associated with her father's all-too familiar spark pulses.

"We've been waiting a long time to see you, Echo, and I have to say, you were worth the wait." She didn't understand exactly he'd said, but the words were warm and loving and directed at her. Giving a pleased electronic chirp, she reached her arms up towards him.

His spark swelling with joy, Prowl carefully adjusted her so that she laid with her front against his chassis and head resting just over his sparkchamber, one large servo covering her back so that she wouldn't fall backwards. Hearing that familiar pulse so close to her audios, Echo soon drifted back into stasis there in her father's arms.

Bumblebee had watched his daughter and bondmate from his place on the berth, laying back against the flat metal surface, listening as Prowl hummed a soft Cybertronian lullaby to their sparkling while she recharged, and he couldn't help but agree. She had been worth it, worth everything they'd gone through just to get her, and he wouldn't have traded her for anything.


End file.
